Current file systems are inherently vulnerable to cyber-attack due to their static structure. Advanced Persistent Threats (“APT”) currently result in the expenditure of hundreds of millions of dollars for preventative solutions. Monitoring and intrusion detection/prevention systems are often incapable of handling new and changing threats and are often list based.
Consequently, it would be advantageous if an apparatus existed that is suitable for implementing a file system that is inherently resistant to security breaches.